Ilusi
by kurohaname
Summary: [REPUBLISH!] "Yang ilusi maupun yang benar-benar nyata, bisakah kali ini kau membedakannya?"/"Sai hanya khayalmu yang terlalu nyata." SasuSai AU.


_A/N : Well, sebelumnya fic ini udah pernah saya publish di akun lama saya. Namun karena beberapa sebab, saya menghapusnya dan mempublish ulang di akun ini (yang saya khususkan untuk slash fic). Dan juga, terima kasih untuk __**laila. , Afuri, Nik, Rei-kun 541**_ _dan __**enenamarcusaiden**__ untuk reviewnya di postingan sebelumnya :)_

_Enjoy (again), btw :p_

* * *

Ilusi

.

_by_ kurohaname

.

_Naruto_ © **Masashi Kishimoto**

...

_U. Sasuke/Sai_

_..._

_WARNING_

_BL/OOC/Typo(s)/Absurd/__DLDR_

...

* * *

Pertemuan pertama yang tidak begitu berkesan.

Rasa penasaranku yang terlalu besar kala itu, ketika pertama kali melihat sosoknya yang sungguh asing.

Awal musim semi dengan suhu yang masih terasa dingin. Tangan pucatnya yang memegang sebatang kuas bergerak lincah di atas sebuah kanvas. Sorot matanya tajam, mengikuti gerak sang kuas yang bebas menari. Namun tersimpan pula seberkas kehangatan di sana.

Lukisannya menggambarkan sebuah ladang hijau dengan seorang anak lelaki yang tampak tertawa, berlari sembari menerbangkan sebuah layang-layang. Gambar yang terlihat hidup—menurutku yang buta akan seni. Karya yang sungguh menakjubkan.

Keingintahuanku yang teramat besar lantas menggerakkan tanganku untuk menggeser pintu ruang seni dimana dirinya berada. Decitan kecil yang dihasilkan dari geseran pintu ini pun tampaknya membuat sang maestro meninggalkan aktivitasnya sekejap. Ia menyimpan kuas beserta paletnya di meja yang berada di sampingnya dan menoleh ke arahku seraya mengembangkan sebuah senyum—yang lagi-lagi membuatku terpukau entah keberapa kalinya di dalam hati.

"_Konnichiwa,"_ sapanya. Tetapi, rasa gengsiku yang kelewat besar bahkan tak bisa luntur di hadapannya. Sapaannya pun hanya kubalas dengan kata-kata andalanku—"Hn."—ditambah _poker face_ yang selalu terpasang apik di wajahku.

Betapa suasana hatiku berbanding terbalik dengan wajahku.

Aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri melihatnya yang kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dalam atmosfir kaku yang hanya terdengar coretan kuas itu membuatku tenggelam dalam pikiran untuk membuka sebuah perbincangan.

"Siapa...namamu?" dua kata yang lolos dari mulutku terdengar begitu kaku.

"Sai, panggil saja begitu," balasnya, tanpa meninggalkan kuasnya. "Kalau—."

"Uchiha Sasuke," tanpa sadar aku memotong ucapannya. Ia tersenyum maklum terhadapku yang hampir saja mati jantungan. Salahku yang begitu agresif sedangkan raut _stoic_-ku begitu kontras dengan itu membuatku seperti orang tak tahu diri.

"_Sou ka_, Uchiha_-san_..."

"Panggil saja Sasuke," lagi-lagi aku memotong ucapannya.

"Sasuke_-kun..."_

Setelah itu, suasana di antara kami kembali senyap. Otakku memutar kembali beberapa pertanyaan untuk diajukan padanya, membuka obrolan baru. Hanya saja, sampai akhir ia menyelesaikan karyanya, tak satupun dari pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan padanya keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku tak pernah tahu tentang kelas dimana Sai berada. Yang kutahu hanya keberadaannya di ruang seni ketika jam istirahat ataupun beberapa jam tertentu. Selalu berada di tempat yang sama. Melukis objek yang berbeda tiap waktunya. Seolah ia terus berada di tempat itu sepanjang hari.

Jam istirahat kali ini kuputuskan untuk pergi ke ruang seni sembari membawa_obento_ milikku. Suasana kelas yang gaduh bukan pilihan yang cocok untukku memakan makan siangku dengan khidmat. Atap sekolah? Tidak. Biasanya Gaara dan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu di sana untuk saling bermesraan. Bisa-bisa aku hanya akan menjadi lalat di antara mereka berdua.

Aku mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan agar lebih leluasa memperhatikannya. Entah mengapa hal ini sudah menjadi kegiatanku selama lebih dari seminggu sejak kami pertama kali bertemu. Aku sama sekali tak menyentuh _obento_ yang kuletakan di atas meja yang berada di depanku dan terpaku menatapnya. Satu polesan terakhir dan ia telah menyelesaikan karyanya. Fokusnya kini beralih padaku. Ia beranjak dari kursi kecilnya dan duduk di sampingku.

"Kau tidak memakan bekalmu, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanyanya. Pikiranku yang melanglang buana lantas segera tersadar meskipun agak kikuk. Harga diriku sepertinya sedikit menurun ketika berhadapan dengannya.

Sai...

Lantas kubuka _obento_ku dan menyodorkannya ke hadapannya. "Kau mau, Sai?" tawarku dengan intonasi yang datar.

Kulihat dengan ekor mataku ia menarik sebuah senyuman. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke_-kun_? Kau pasti belum makan bukan?" pada awalnya ia menolak tawaranku.

"Kita bisa menghabiskan ini berdua. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah melihatmu memakan sesuatu, Sai," apakah kalimat yang kuucapkan terlalu memperlihatkan bahwa aku memperdulikannya? Perhatian yang ditunjukan pada orang yang dikasihi.

Apakah aku salah?

"Kau yang memaksa _ne_, Sasuke_-kun_.," ujarnya sebelum mengambil satu potong_onigiri_. Lagi-lagi ia menyungingkan senyum yang mampu membuatku meleleh._"Itadakimasu_!"

Aku mengikutinya dan mengambil sepotong telur gulung. Makan dalam diam selama beberapa menit hingga kotak _obento_ku tak lagi menyisakan apa-apa.

Kudengar ia bergumam kecil dan berterima kasih atas makanannya. Tanganku lantas bergerak untuk mengambil kotak _obento_ dan merapikannya.

Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membeli minuman dulu."

"Sai, ada remah _onigiri_ yang menempel di—,"

Ekor mataku yang mendeteksi remah itu di sudut bibirnya lantas menarik tangannya hingga kami berdua kehilangan keseimbangan.

_BRUK_

Sai meringis di bawahku. Dan ketika aku sadar dengan posisi kami berdua—bahkan melupakan remah _onigiri_ sialan itu—aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Melihatnya dari sudut pandangku yang sekarang, membuatnya tampak lebih menggoda.

Sai benar-benar merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai. Sikunya yang (mungkin) lecet membuatnya tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya. Terlebih, ada aku di atasnya. Menopangkan kedua tanganku di sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhnya agar aku tak jatuh menimpa Sai.

Nafasku semakin tak teratur.

Kelopak matanya yang semakin menyipit, surai legamnya yang terlihat lembut itu, juga bibir merah _cherry_nya...

Tak kusadari bahwa aku terus menghapus jarak di antara kami berdua.

Bibir bertemu dengan tambatannya. Ada satu pasang mata yang bagaikan _black hole_ membesar dari ukuran semula. Persendianku hampir saja melemas. Aksi gila yang baru saja kulakukan—dan masih berlanjut—ini terlalu menghanyutkanku.

Ada tangan yang mengalung di leherku tatkala kucoba memperdalam kegiatan kami. Ada dua belah bibir yang terbuka hingga satu sama lain bisa saling menginvasi. Dalam dan semakin dalam hingga kadar oksigen terus berkurang. Saliva yang terasa sungguh manis silih bercampur, menciptakan rasa lain pada indra pengecap. Benang setipis jaring laba-laba kemudian terbentuk ketika ciuman itu usai. Deru nafas yang berisik kemudian terdengar. Ritmenya tak menentu.

"Sasuke..._kun_..." suaranya sedikit berubah parau. Wajah pucatnya bersemu merah, sungguh kentara dengan warna kulitnya yang sungguh pucat.

Kami melanjutkan ciuman itu.

Yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya. Meramaikan ruangan sepi itu dengan desahan yang lolos diantara ciuman kami yang kesekian. Seolah candu, berulang kali mencoba dan tak pernah puas. Menghiraukan bel istirahat usai yang bergaung lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

* * *

.

* * *

"_Nee_ Gaara_-kun_, apa kau merasa Sasuke menjadi lebih sering _'mengasingkan dirinya'_? Beberapa kali ia sampai membolos pada saat jam pelajaran. Bahkan, kemarin, Anko-_sensei_ sampai memanggilnya karena Sasuke sudah tiga kali absen dari jam _Sensei_ mengajar..," mengeluarkan semua pikirannya tentang sahabatnya, adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto setelah mereka berdua selesai menyantap makan siang mereka.

Zamrud milik pemuda Sabaku itu melirik sebentar ke arah si _blondie_ sebelum mengembalikan fokusnya pada langit cerah yang membentang luas di hadapan mereka.

"Entahlah," balasnya singkat.

"Sebagai sahabatnya, tentu aku mengkhawatirkannya. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya berada di ruang seni yang selalu sepi sepanjang hari itu. Dan aku menemukan hal yang janggal padanya."

"Hn?" sepertinya Gaara terjebak dalam rasa penasaran yang dibuat si Uzumaki di sampingnya.

"Ia tertawa lepas. Sangat terlihat natural. Hal yang belum pernah kusaksikan sebelumnya—selama aku menjadi temannya."

"Itu adalah hal yang lumrah, Naruto..."

"_Iie_!" potong Naruto cepat. Aneh, emosinya tiba-tiba memuncak. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan Sasuke melakukan hal yang lumrah kalau ia tertawa lepas seorang diri! Apa maksud Gaara_-kun_ berbicara dan tertawa dengan orang yang tak ada adalah hal yang biasa?!" zamrud itu lantas membola. Ia segera merengkuh tubuh Naruto yang makin histeris.

Bagaimanapun, Naruto sangat peduli pada Sasuke—sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto, Sasuke akan baik baik saja," ucapan Gaara yang penuh penekanan itu membekukan si _blondie_. Menurut Naruto, Gaara memang paling bisa menenangkannya dan ia akan selalu percaya pada ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"Setidaknya, kita bicarakan ini dahulu dengan Sasuke."

* * *

.

* * *

Aku meletakan tas di mejaku terburu-buru. Naruto yang memanggilku di ambang pintu mengurungkan niatku untuk duduk dengan tenang di kursiku. Dengan gestur yang malas-malasan kuhampiri pemuda berisik berkulit tan itu. Tidak biasanya sorot sapphire itu terlihat serius.

"Sasuke, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tak ada sebutan khasnya—_Teme_—untuk memanggilku. Dibelakangnya tampak Gaara yang memberi isyarat agar aku mengikutinya.

Ruang seni. Mereka membawaku ke ruang seni.

Apakah Sai ada di sana sekarang?

Pikiranku yang awalnya terfokus pada maksud sepasang kekasih di depanku ini teralihkan pada pikiranku yang menerka reaksi Sai ketika dirinya bertemu dengan kedua temanku ini.

"Kau saja yang duluan masuk, Sasuke," ucap Naruto ketika kami sudah sampai di depan ruang seni. Sekilas kulihat siluet Sai yang (lagi-lagi) sedang beraksi dengan cat dan kuasnya.

"_Ohayou_," sapaku padanya—lembut. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup sambil membalas sapaanku. Sungguh, ia terlihat sangat manis, membuatku ingin—

—tidak, tidak. Bukan sekarang waktunya, Sasuke.

Lantas, aku mengingat Naruto dan Gaara yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Aku berbalik dan meminta mereka untuk masuk, berkenalan dengan Sai.

"Naruto, Gaara, ini...Sai," aku memperkenalkan Sai sembari mengarahkan tanganku pada pemuda pucat itu.

Sai memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung, "Sasuke, siapa yang kau maksud Naruto dan Gaara?"

"Naruto yang berambut _blonde_ dan Gaara yang—."

Berhenti. Aku menemukan ekspresi aneh yang terpeta di wajah dua orang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Sai, _Teme_? Disini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kitabertiga!" teriak Naruto histeris. Gaara mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menenangkan Naruto kembali.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun di pintu masuk, Sasuke_-kun_," tambah Sai.

Diam. Aku membeku.

'_Siapa sebenarnya yang tidak terlihat?'_

Kurasakan perih di pinggir wajahku. Naruto menamparku dengan sangat keras. Rasa sakit ini nyata.

"Sasuke-_kun, daijobu_?" semakin samar. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Naruto kembali berteriak. Nyaris membuatku tuli.

Aku tetap diam dan suara Sai yang terus menanyakan keadaanku yang terlihat janggal dimatanya semakin tenggelam.

* * *

.

* * *

_Yang ilusi maupun yang benar-benar nyata, bisakah kali ini kau membedakannya? Ketika ilusi itu menjeratmu dengan begitu kuat, hingga kau tenggelam dalam arus khayal. Menganggapnya..._

"Nyata."

"Dia nyata, karena aku sudah menyentuhnya. Karena aku sudah merasakan manis bibirnya."

_Benarkah? Tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa dilihat oleh teman-temanmu?_

"..."

_Mengapa kau diam?_

"Aku hanya tak tahu harus menjawab apa..."

_Itu karena kau mulai merasa ragu dengan eksistensinya._

"Tidak! Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa ia nyata? Aku sudah menyentunya! Aku sudah—,"

_Mengapa kau berhenti?_

"Aku..."

_Aku menunggu jawabanmu, hei, Sasuke._

"Sai...dia..."

_Kepercayaan dirimu turun, eh, tuan muda Uchiha?_

"Kau begitu menekanku!"

_Haha, bahkan kau sampai mengalihkan pembicaraan kita. Aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, ingat?_

"Ya. Aku mengingatnya. Dan kau hanya khayalku. Refleksi dari diriku."

_Lalu, apa bedanya dengan Sai?_

"..."

_A, a, a~ sepertinya kalimatku barusan sudah membungkam mulutmu ya, Sasuke?_

"..."

_Eh, diam lagi? Sudah berapa kali kau tak menjawabku, hm?_

"Harusnya kau yang diam, atau kurobek mulutmu itu!"

_Wahwah, tuan muda kita marah ternyata._

"Sudah kubilang diam!"

_Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan diam. Tapi, biarkan aku berkata sepatah dua patah kata lagi._

_Sai hanya khayalmu yang terlalu nyata._

"DIAAM!"

.

_GRUSAK!_

Sasuke kembali bangun dari mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantuinya hampir setiap malam. Wajah _stoic_ itu benar-benar kusut. Nafasnya terengah. Ia tahu bahwa mimpi buruk itu selalu menguras tenaganya.

Tiga tahun. Dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Tiga tahun terakhir yang membuatnya menjadi pelanggan setia seorang psikiater.

Sasuke memijat dahinya pelan.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke psikiater sialan itu," gumamnya pelan. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri.

Sasuke sedang mengeringkan rambut _ebony_-nya ketika _smartphone_nya kembali bergetar. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya pun, ia sudah yakin kalau orang itu adalah Naruto, pacar si panda merah sekaligus sahabatnya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke menjadi orang yang semakin tertutup.

_Introvert._

Kekasih khayalnya yang sudah lenyap—namun masih terus diungkit dalam setiap mimpi buruknya—telah mengubah dirinya.

Naruto kembali memarahinya ketika Sasuke mengangkat panggilannya. Sasuke yang sudah hampir seminggu tidak masuk ke kampus dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di apartemennya membuat sahabat pirangnya lagi-lagi kesulitan. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali tidak meminta Naruto untuk melakukannya. Apalagi dia memiliki pacar yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja cemburu bila Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

Ini pasti permintaan keluarganya yang memang sudah khawatir dengan keadaannya yang buruk dan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen minimalis.

Tapi, apakah Sasuke peduli? Toh dia masih bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Setidaknya ia tahu keluarganya masih menaruh perhatian padanya dan tak mengacuhkannya.

Ia memutuskan panggilan Naruto secara sepihak meskipun di seberang sana Naruto pasti akan kembali menghubunginya karena ia belum selesai berbicara.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan mematikan benda elektronik sialan itu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang," ucapnya datar. Psikiater berambut hitam bergelombang di depannya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah melakukan saranku dan meminum obatnya?"

"Sudah. Dan itu hanya tahan dua sampai tiga hari hingga mimpi itu kembali datang."

Si psikiater yang lebih akrab disapa Kurenai itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seraya meletakan tumpuan tangannya di atas meja kerjanya. "Sepertinya masalahmu cukup sulit."

"Dan akan semakin sulit bila kau tidak membantuku," timpal Sasuke datar tanpa diminta. Orang di hadapannya kini tertawa kecil.

"Bisa kau deskripsikan teman khayalmu itu lagi?"

"Untuk?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kurenai tidak menjawab dan senantiasa menunggu Sasuke untuk memulai apa yang diminta oleh si psikiater. Si _onyx_ menghela napas.

"Dia tampan dan manis. Matanya berwarna hitam pekat, begitu pula dengan rambut pendeknya yang sungguh halus bila disentuh. Bibirnya berwarna merah_cherry_, sangat lembut. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulitnya yang sangat pucat itu berkali-kali lebih lembut dibandingkan dengan segumpal kapas—," Sasuke berhenti. Ia terpaku pada ucapannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Meskipun sudah tiga tahun, ia masih hafal dengan sosok itu.

"Mengapa tidak kau lanjutkan, hm?"

"Dia sangat suka melukis, itu yang terakhir."

"_Namae_?"

"Sai. Hanya itu."

_TRAK_

_"Sumimasen_," si psikiater tak sengaja melepas bolpoint yang ia pegang. Ada keterkejutan ketika ia mendengar nama itu.

Sai.

Mengingatkannya pada pasiennya yang baru.

Jangan-jangan...

Tidak, Sasuke bukanlah pengidap skizofrenia.

.

"Sepertinya kau hanya perlu menenangkan dirimu kembali dan berusaha melupakan sosok itu—kalau kau mau. Mungkin itu akan sedikit membantumu," putus Kurenai kemudian. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas, resep obat yang harus ditebus oleh Sasuke.

"_Hai_, terima kasih untuk hari ini."

* * *

.

* * *

Koridor klinik kecil itu terlihat lengang dan sepi. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kurenai berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor. Setelah gilirannya usai, asisten dari sang psikiater itu tampak memanggil nama pasiennya yang sudah menunggu di ruang tunggu.

Hanya saja, ada hal yang menarik Sasuke untuk berbalik dan melihat sosok yang beranjak dari kursinya ketika ia dipanggil. Nama si pasien itu telah memikat perhatiannya.

Bola mata yang berwarna arang dengan surai pendek lembut yang berwarna senada, kulit putih pucat yang masih tetap sama. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakannya beberapa saat yang lalu ketika ia bersama Kurenai.

"Sai..."

Si pemuda pucat menoleh ke arahnya. Raut keterkejutan terpeta di wajahnya. Lututnya lemas seketika.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_!" tubuhnya terasa hangat ketika Sasuke menerjang dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat, seolah tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tiga tahun ini sungguh menyiksa, bukan?

.

Ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Karena sosok yang berada di depannya ini adalah nyata.

Tangan ramping itu lantas membalas pelukannya.

.

Ya, nyata. Dan akan selalu begitu.

* * *

_-OWARI-_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and _**_review or concrit?_**

_._

_Sign, **ame.**_


End file.
